


A Monster, Detective and an Angel

by Candycanes19



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Assault, F/M, Making Love, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Assault, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Flip is the good guy and his younger brother, Kylo is not.  You are with Flip and everything is good but Kylo wants to destroy anything good that Flip has because he can.





	A Monster, Detective and an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags because if there is a trigger for some of this stuff then do not read. I am giving the warning now!

It was dark and you were wondering why the lights were not working and then you felt somebody breathing behind you but you turned around and no one was there. It was creepy and you tried the lights again.

"Ugh I guess I am gonna have to have Flip fix the switch in here" you thought as you headed back to where you had been earlier. You tried another switch and it too did not work and now you were wondering what was going on. You hear a creaking and think maybe someone is in the house but Flip was at work and no one else could be around but you heard the noise again. 

"What the heck is going on?" as you turn around but before you can a hand grabs your waist and another hand is put over your mouth. You struggle but whoever has you is strong and picks you up and throws you over their shoulders and you scream, "Let go of me! Put me down now!" As you hit the person's back with your fists but it does not bother the person at all. So you try and kick them but they have a good grip on your legs.

"Sorry Angel, but I am way stronger than you and I can take what I want" growled the voice of a man that you recongized unfortunately. 

"Please don't hurt me!" you begged but knew it was useless. This man was obsessed with you and had made it clear that he would hurt you because he wanted to hurt his brother. And you were the prize and he enjoyed destroying anything his brother got and so his brother had you and now Kylo would have you since you were Flip's girl. Kylo sent you creepy emails and voicemails constantly. Flip had you change your phone number and email but Kylo still had his ways and got your new ones easily. He followed you places and Flip tried to be with you as much as possible but nothing worked. Kylo was powerful and smart and had connections. 

Kylo threw you onto the bed and climbed on top of you and you tried to hit him but he grabbed your hands and put them over your head and leaned down and so you two were nose to nose.

"God you are gorgeous. To bad I will have to mess up your pretty face" Kylo growled and then leaned down and kissed you hard and bit your lip drawing blood. You cried and Kylo let go one hand and smacked your face. Your cheek burned by how hard he hit you, "Shut up bitch! I want you to enjoy what it is like to have a real man fuck you with intensity and fill you with my cum. And that will piss off Flip knowing I have fucked you too." 

You continue to cry because you know that this is not going to end well and the only man you have been with was Flip and he was so sweet and gentle when you to made love. He held you close and told you how beautiful you were. He kissed you tenderly and made you laugh which made it fun. 

"Flip will be here soon and I am not some weak girl. I can fight you and you will not get want you want. Bring it on you Monster!" you scream at Kylo. 

That pisses Kylo off more and he smacks you again and you kick him but he is a lot stronger and it turns into lots of hitting, pushing and grabbing. You pull Kylo's hair and pull him close and then bite his lip and it draws blood. He snarls at you and rips your shirt and hits you again. You hit push at him and it doesn't do anything he laughs and then pulls at your pants you try to kick him again and again. But it is useless because he is all muscle so you scratch at his face and that ticks him off even more. 

"You little whore! You will pay" Kylo yells and you try with all your might to do anything to get him off of you but it is useless. Kylo finally is able to get your clothes off by riping them and you kick and hit as best as you can to try and delay being raped by this monster. He pulls off his pants and then he pushes your legs apart and thrusts hard into you and you cry and scream at the harsh intrustion of his hard cock into your slightly wet pussy. He smirks and continues his thrusts and you hate that your body is reacting the wrong way. Your pussy clenches around his hard cock and you orgasm, "Angel, you are enjoying this aren't you? You are loving me raping you, Angel, are you thinking I am Flip and giving it to you hard. We do look a lot a like so I think that is why you are enjoying this, as am I." Kylo bragged as he continued to thrust and then he felt his need ready to explode into your wet pussy. He swears and the cums hard into your pussy and spills his seed deeply as you cry and scream as this nightmare continues. 

Kylo collapses on top of you and smiles to himself, "Angel that was amazing and I knew you would love it as I did and now I have enjoyed Flip's girl and boy was it worth every moment!" Kylo tries to kiss you but you turn your head away and he grabs your head and makes you face him and kisses you hard. 

****************************************

You feel drowsy and feel a gentle hand pulling you close and you hear, "Good Morning Babydoll" and you turn to see Flip lying beside you and looking happy. You don't feel sore and you touch your lip and notice it feels fine and you see your clothes are still intact and nothing seems out of place.

"Babydoll are you ok?" Flip asks you and you sit up and look around and nothing seems like you just lived a nightmare.

"I think I am" you say and you get up and go over and turn on the light switch and it works, "I guess I had a horrible nightmare last night. Did I toss and turn last night. Flip?"

"You did but I held you tightly and you finally chilled out. What was your nightmare about darling?"

"Kylo attacked me as payback against you for some reason. It was scary" You say worrying your lip.

"Oh babydoll I am sorry and you know I will always protect you from his dumb ass" Flip says pulling you close and kissing you lovingly. You smile and realize that Flip will always be the only man that loves you and will love you forever.


End file.
